Homestuck is Coming
by Ou0
Summary: <html><head></head>A quick story to get with the hype of Homestuck's upd8!</html>
1. What on earth

**[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[CONDESCENSION FIGHT]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>**[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[DAVE&T3R3Z1 OTP FTW]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>****[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
><strong>**_[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]_****  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<br>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]  
>[HOMESTUCK IS COMING]<strong>  
><strong>


	2. Oh God Why

**[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<strong>

**[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<strong>

**[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{its nearly here!}]  
>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{iit2 nearly here}]  
>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]<br>[{:33 its nearly here!}]  
>[{Its Nearly Here}]<br>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]  
>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]<br>[{D - Its nearly here.}]  
>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]<br>[{It's nearly here}]  
>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]<br>[{STUART IS THE BEST}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]  
>[{its nearly here!}]<br>[{iTS NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{iit2 nearly here}]<br>[{IT'S NEARLY HERE}]  
>[{:33 its nearly here!}]<br>[{Its Nearly Here}]  
>[{1TS N34RLY H3R3}]<br>[{It's nearly heeeeeeeere!}]  
>[{D - Its nearly here.}]<br>[{iTs NeArLy HeRe!}]  
>[{It's nearly here}]<br>[{It's N-EARLY H-ERE}]**


	3. Make It Stop

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

_THIS FANFIC IS REDICULOUS_

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**

THE TIMELINE IS *NEARLY* FIXED  
><strong>THE TIMELINE IS *ALMOST* FIXED<strong>  
>THE END OF PIXELS IS CLOSE<br>**THE END OF PIXELS IS NEAR**  
>THE FELT ARE COMING<br>**THE FELT ARE CLOSER**


End file.
